


Hours Ago

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fix-It, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Samulet Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean overhears something he should've known years ago and needs to clear the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place anytime after they arrive at the bunker. You choose when you want it to take place. In this story, I made it to where Cas knew about the voicemail swap but I don't know if he did in the show so I guess its an AU because of that.

Dean leaned against the wall of the bunker, his eyes trained on the little brother who should’ve been in bed hours ago. Dean watched his little brother bow his head, staring at the phone that was among the many books spread out on the table. Dean silently watched Sam press a button on the phone and froze when he heard his voice come from the device, hateful words filling the air. His breath caught as his blood ran cold. He couldn't move from where he stood as the bitterness and anger that colored his tone seemed to punch him in the gut. His eyes never left the tense form of his brother. He opened his mouth to speak, to deny it but no words came out. He watched Sam put his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his palms, his long fingers digging into his shaggy hair. Dean forced himself to open his mouth as a quiet sob seemed to echo in the large room.

“Sam...”Dean whispered, the word coming out like a breath of air. “Sammy....” He tried again, the word coming out stronger, louder. Sam’s already tense shoulders seemed to tense even more. Dean found he was able to take a step forward and then another and another until he was standing close to Sam. He slowly took the phone and crouched down by his brother. “Sammy...look at me.” Dean commanded quietly. Sam hesitated, his head now down and his hands in his lap as if he was being reprimanded. “Sam...please...” Dean asked, his tone gentle. As Sam slowly turned to look at him, Dean knew by the wet, puppy-dog hazel eyes, he was throwing the chick-flick rule out the window for a little while. “I never said that...Never. I said that I was pissed at you, that I owed you a beat down, but I never said that. I apologized Sam...”Dean watched as various of emotions crossed Sam’s face as he spoke.

“I...I was having second thoughts when I got the voicemail.” Sam eventually whispered after a few minutes of tense, almost unbearable silence. “I....” Sam’s soft voice trailed off. Dean watched as the aged haunted look in his brother’s eyes and face began to slowly disappear. “You...You never said that...?” He asked, hating at how vulnerable and young he sounded but those words had been at the back of his mind ever since he first heard them, taunting him, making it easier to believe all the hurtful things his brother had said over the years while cursed. Dean shook his head.

“Never Sammy.” Dean counted to three in his head before he had his arms full of an emotional Sam, just like he would before he left for college. He held his brother close, feeling the shudders going through him. When he pulled back after a minute and looked at his brother. Sam’s eyes were full in puppy-dog mode, but they seemed lighter than they had in years despite everything they have on their plate. Sam quickly wiped any lingering tears on his cheeks as he turned away to try to avoid making the night, or early morning, uncomfortable. Dean rested a hand on his shoulder as he stood. He handed the phone back to Sam who looked at the message before hitting the delete button. “Get some sleep Sam...” Dean told him quietly. Sam looked at him and nodded. He stood and walked slowly over to his room. Dean watched him disappear around the corner before leaning against the table as he ran a hand over his face. “Freakin’ Zachariah.” He practically spat as he remembered what he had told him right before he called Sam. He sat at the library table, other memories from that dark time swirling in his brain. He knew that if he tried to get some sleep now, the memories would just keep him awake so he sat there at the table, processing them as they seemed to play out in front of him, using the wood of the table as their stage. His fingers twitched as he began to long for the bottle of whiskey on the table as he felt the anger began to bubble within him. He sat there for hours, lost in memories. As dawn broke, he pulled out his phone and called Castiel. He stood up and began to pace as he waited for the angel to pick up.

“Did you know that the voicemail I sent Sam had been changed.” He demanded, foregoing any pleasantries as soon as it sounded like the someone answered the phone.

“Dean...” Castiel started, his voice sounding weary.

“Answer me.” Dean nearly growled, anger evident.

“Yes....” Castiel answered after a moment of tense silent. “I knew...”

“Why did you tell us?!” Dean practically exploded, forgetting to keep his voice down as it echoed through the bunker.

“There were more important things to deal with at the time.” Castiel answered. Before he could apologize, the line went dead as if Dean had hung up. Dean barely resisted the urge to hurl his phone across the room as he whirled around to see Sam watching him, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Sammy...” Dean started, not really knowing what to say. Sam took a step towards him.

“That wasn’t my heaven.” He began, startling his brother with the topic. “Those were good memories...times I got a taste of freedom from dad...but those aren’t my best memories...” he avoided looking at Dean, knowing he was breaking the chick-flick rule. Dean stared at him for a moment. “I asked Cas once...before I jumped into the cage...He said Zachariah screwed with my heaven...messed it up.” He tensed when he heard Dean swear but looked up when he felt his hand on his shoulder.

“Why...why are you telling me this now....?” Dean asked hesitantly, not sure why Sam would bring it up.

“I....” Sam paused, his hand curling around an object in his pocket. Dean waited calmly, surprising Sam because of how angry he sounded earlier. “I dreamed...and...” he took a breath, annoyed with himself at hard this was for him to explain.

“What's in your pocket Sam?” Dean suddenly asked. Sam hesitated then pulled his hand out and uncurled his fist. Sitting his palm was the amulet Dean had thrown away after they had gotten back from heaven. Before Sam could even ask, Dean had snatched it out of his hand and put it around his neck. Sam felt his heart stop as the amulet fell against his brother’s t-shirt. It was back where it belonged.

“We’re good Sammy....we’re good.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
